


Coffee Courtship

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby had a thing for older men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsgracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgracie/gifts).



Abby had a thing for older men. They were more confidant and secure in who they were, tended to know what they wanted out of life, and made fantastic lovers to boot.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was certainly no exception. Abby had noticed how gorgeous he was the first time he'd stormed into her lab to yell at her. Silver hair, piercing blue eyes, and that air of alpha male emanating from him had sent a shiver down her spine. Then one day she'd seen him smile, not the usual quirk of his lips but a full-on smile that lit up his face and Abby was hooked.

She flirted with him, teased and mocked him, and in return, Gibbs tolerated her with amused affection, let her wear what she wanted, and most importantly, kept her in a steady supply of Caff Pows.

Lately, ever since Kate's death, Abby had noticed Gibbs treating her a little differently. Nothing really noticeable to anyone but her. His fingers linger under hers a little more than usual when he hands her a Caff Pow. He kisses her on the forehead or the back of her head, a gesture of affection that he never really indulged in before Kate died. Then there is the look in his eyes when she teases him, something much deeper than amused affection for one of his people.

All of it makes Abby even more aware of Gibbs, and makes her fantasies run wild about what she wanted to do to him. And knowing Gibbs, Abby will have to be the one to take things to the next level. So she has started to stand a little closer to him whenever he comes into the lab. She lets her fingers slid over his when she takes the Caff Pows from him, watching as heat flared in his eyes.

Glancing up at the clock, Abby grinned, bouncing on her feet. Tonight was Friday and she'd made sure she kept the weekend cleared and she has plans. Plans that involve her, Gibbs and not leaving bed until Monday morning. Any moment now Gibbs would show up to make sure she was gone home for the night, and that was when Abby was going to pounce. Tonight she was going to have her wicked way with Gibbs.


End file.
